


All This and Heaven Too

by anderil (lethanavir)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pining, it starts off fluffy and then turns into angst i can't help it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethanavir/pseuds/anderil
Summary: Blinky hadn’t known Aaarrrgghh for long- by troll standards- before he realised that he was rapidly growing more fond of the Krubera. (title from the song by Florence + the Machine, not really relevant to the plot but it's a good song)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written any fanfiction in far too long and i've never written these two before so uuuh. please take my offering. and thanks to incognitopheno on tumblr for sending me a prompt about onesided pining

Blinky hadn’t known Aaarrrgghh for long- by troll standards- before he realised that he was rapidly growing more fond of the Krubera. Through his mourning of his brother, through him gradually coming to terms with it and picking himself back up, Aaarrrgghh had been there, his quiet understanding the biggest support Blinky had. Blinky, too, had tried to support Aaarrrgghh as well as he could, doing his best to comfort him when the memories of his Gumm-Gumm days became too overwhelming.

After the first awkward year, when neither of them quite knew what to say to the other, what would be going too far and make things weird, they began to become much more comfortable around each other. Aaarrrgghh would curl up around Blinky as he read, listening to his ranting about the subjects of his books with genuine interest. Blinky would snuggle into Aaarrrgghh’s thick fur, commenting on how soft it was and relishing the smile on the larger troll’s face. It was just friendly affection, both of them desperate for some sort of intimacy after so long alone and isolated. Despite this, Blinky enjoyed it. Both Aaarrrgghh and Blinky were trolls that liked to have some space at times, but he still missed his friend’s hulking presence whenever he wasn’t around. His mood would lift everytime Aaarrrgghh walked into his library, never failing to complain that the door was too small (that was, until Aaarrrgghh accidently broke the door frame). He had even tried to teach Aaarrrgghh how to read at one point, but eventually they decided that they were both content with Blinky reading to him.

He had been supportive of Aaarrrgghh’s decision to spend some time with the Krubera, he really had, but the time that he was gone was the longest of this life. He had gotten so used to the Krubera’s company that his absence left a gaping void that just got bigger every time he began to rant about some obscure piece of troll history, only to realise that there was no one there. It shouldn’t have been a big deal; he’d been alone before, he could handle being temporarily alone again. Furthermore, he found himself worrying about Aaarrrgghh. What if he didn’t fit in among the Krubera after being away from them for so long? What if they turned on him for being a former Gumm-Gumm? What if the Krubera queen was really an agent of Gunmar plotting to turn him back to their side? The anxiety at the back of his mind was overwhelming, but he tried to push it away. Aaarrrgghh would be fine. _But what if he decides not to come back to Trollmarket?_ Blinky scolded himself for thinking so selfishly. Aaarrrgghh could make his own choices, regardless of Blinky’s feelings.

When Aaarrrgghh did return, Blinky couldn’t stop himself from throwing his four arms around him and burying his face in that silky fur. Aaarrrgghh had laughed, a sound that was like music to Blinky’s ears.

 _I missed you,_ Blinky wanted to say, but stopped himself before the words could come out. Krubera were known for their aversion to affection more than any other species of Troll. Aaarrrgghh may not have minded, but Usurna, who was watching their reunion barely a hundred metres away, certainly would have. Instead, Blinky was shocked as Aaarrrgghh returned the hug and softly whispered into his ear, “Missed you.”

Life had continued pretty much as it had before after that, but the fact that Aaarrrgghh had _missed_ Blinky never left his mind. Or that, maybe it was just him, but was Aaarrrgghh being more affectionate? He would rub his nose against his cheek whenever he sat down with him which would make him so flustered and his heart would race and- Oh.

Oh.

Blinky couldn’t be falling in love with Aaarrrgghh. That would never work. Aaarrrgghh was an ex-Gumm-Gumm, Blinky an eccentric scholar. Despite this, Blinky adored the way those green eyes glittered when he smiled, how he purred when he slept, how his mane was soft against the top of Blinky’s head when he sat behind him. Blinky tried to shake off these emotions, telling himself that it was just wishful thinking and Aaarrrgghh was just being friendly, as he always had. Even if he did reciprocate those feelings, Trollmarket would scorn them. A romantic relationship with a defected general from Gunmar’s army? Even for a recluse like Blinky, the scandal would be too much to bear. He remembered how the trolls of Trollmarket reacted when he insisted that Aaarrrgghh would be staying- they still didn’t trust him, despite proving many times that he was no Gumm-Gumm. No, Blinky had to keep his feelings to himself. 

They continued in the same way for centuries afterwards: Aaarrrgghh flustering Blinky with an impromptu display of affection, Blinky responding in kind but never letting their relationship progress past that. They had been caught in compromising situations; Vendel walking in on Aaarrrgghh with his nose buried in Blinky’s neck or him running his four hands through Aaarrrgghh’s fur (and Blinky was pretty sure he had caught him napping in Aaarrrgghh’s arms at least once). When confronted, each would insist that it was completely platonic and they were in no way romantically involved. And that’s what Blinky would continue to tell himself for as long as he could.

After Unkar’s brief time as Trollhunter, Blinky couldn’t help but blame himself for his demise. It was Blinky’s job to train him, and he had failed. Aaarrrgghh spent many a night trying to console him after that, attempting to convince him that it wasn’t his fault, no matter what Unkar’s grieving mother had told him. Aaarrrgghh didn’t quite understand- unlike Blinky, he hadn’t watched Unkar grow up, or answered his incessant questions on literature and other things completely unrelated to fighting. Still, he did make Blinky feel a little better and he appreciated the effort. 

When the Trollhunter and his friends came into their lives, Blinky was at first terrified of the same thing happening again, but the Jim had truly overcome the obstacle his humanity presented to become a Trollhunter worthy of the title. Toby and Claire, too, had come into their own as brilliant Trollhunters in their own rights. Blinky had begun to see the three of them as his own children, and was immensely proud of them. Despite the threat of Bular, and Angor Rot after that, Blinky was surrounded by his dearest friend and the humans he loved as his own children, and for that he was grateful. Despite the imminent danger, it seemed that as long as they were all together, there was nothing they couldn’t handle. That was, until Aaarrrgghh suddenly and inexplicably distanced himself from Blinky.

He blamed it on his human body, too soft and easy to crush. However, Aaarrrgghh had at first been very curious to touch him and was as cuddly as usual. He had been even more quiet than usual after they had returned from the Quagawumps, something Blinky brushed off as a result of him hating the gyre. In spite of this, he still wasn’t right days afterwards, and every time Blinky tried asking him about it, he did a very good job of avoiding the questions. It wasn’t until Toby expressed his worry that it really hit him- something was wrong with Aaarrrgghh. He had told Toby just to let him be, but Blinky was just as upset. There wasn’t anything he could do about it, except hope that Aaarrrgghh would tell him what was going on, as he always had done in the past.

It seemed so obvious after it all came to light. He had been poisoned by Creeper’s Sun. Aaarrrgghh was dying. Blinky could hardly process it. The only way he would survive was if they never saw each other again. If he could’ve just told him, maybe they would have been able to find a cure. Typical Aaarrrgghh, trying to protect everyone at his own expense. Blinky didn’t want Aaarrrgghh to leave. He couldn’t handle being without him after so many centuries. But it was the only option. It broke Blinky’s heart, the way Jim blamed himself and how Toby left, too upset to say goodbye. Seeing Aaarrrgghh leave for what he thought would be the final time was one of the hardest moments of his life.

When Aaarrrgghh returned, he had been angry and upset at first. The last thing he wanted was for Aaarrrgghh to die. At least with the Krubera, he would have lived. He calmed down quickly after Aaarrrgghh explained that he all he wanted to do was protect the human children from Gunmar, and that he couldn’t do that in the Deep Caves, but he was still distraught. Every moment afterwards, he was worried that it might be Aaarrrgghh’s last. He was never prepared for it.

When that moment did come, he had been trapped in Barbara’s car, unable to do anything. Never before had he felt so hopeless. Toby screaming, almost getting himself killed in his rage. Jim, rushing in to save his best friend. It was all too much to bear. And then, to make matters worse, Jim had to go into the Darklands by himself, with hardly a hope for survival. All Blinky had wanted to do was protect those he cared about, and he had failed.

Blinky wasn’t quite sure if moving Aaarrrgghh’s body into his library made it better or worse. On one hand, it was morbidly comforting to know that, in a way, Aaarrrgghh was still there with him. On the other hand, the sharp pang of guilt that came over him every time he looked at the motionless statue was crushing. Often, he would sit beside Aaarrrgghh’s body, recounting his day and their plans to rescue Jim, touching his permanently outstretched hand ever so gently, as if he was scared that he would crumble. Or, on occasion, bunting his nose against Aaarrrgghh’s chin like he always used to. 

“I love you, Aaarrrgghh. I miss you,” he had whispered.

In the endless space between life and death, Aaarrrgghh desperately wanted to tell him the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the darklands says that aaarrrgghh can hear everything said around him while he's stone which is a nice fun fact
> 
> edit: thank you for the comments and kudos! i'm working on a second chapter to this fic that should be coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's 1am and i had to get some fluff off my chest because i am a gay sap. this is a lot shorter than the last chapter, but i'll likely write another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be more careful proof reading these fics, but like i said, it's late at night/early morning and i just wanted to get this out there

When Aaarrrgghh had first returned from death, everything had happened so quickly that Blinky could hardly process it. He had hardly gotten a chance to properly say hello to him before he ended up possessed by Kanjigar, and then in the confusion of the Darklands he couldn’t think about the fact that his friend had returned. It was only after they had finally saved Jim that it really hit him. The group had hugged and he finally registered the fact that he was hugging Aaarrrgghh, the same Aaarrrgghh whom not long before he had thought lost forever. The same Aaarrrgghh whose stone body he had spent endless sleepless nights rambling to as he brainstormed plans and worried about the Trollhunter. He was terrified that this was all a dream and that he would wake up in his library under a pile of books with his closest friend and surrogate child still gone.

As soon as the kids had gone home, Blinky almost collapsed into Aaarrrgghh’s arms in the corner of his library (the same corner where the petrified Aaarrrgghh had stood). He buried his nose into Aaarrrgghh’s mane, which was as warm and soft and smelling of moss as it had always been. Aaarrrgghh wrapped his arms around Blinky, purring as he rubbed his chin against the top of his head. 

“I missed you, my dear friend.” Blinky’s voice shook. Aaarrrgghh hummed in response and pulled back enough to look Blinky in his six eyes, which were starting to water.

“Missed you. Heard you talking.” 

Blinky leant back into Aaarrrgghh, resting his forehead against his chest, and froze. Aaarrrggh heard everything that was said to him? He was conscious the whole time? Blinky had vented all his worries to Aaarrrgghh’s body, not even considering that he could hear him. He had assumed that Aaarrrgghh had been lost forever. He had also said things that he had always been frightened to say to the living Aaarrrgghh. “I love you,” he had said time and time again, always on the verge of crying. 

“You heard everything? Oh, Aaarrrgghh, I…” Blinky lifted his head just enough to gaze into Aaarrrgghh’s face and raised two hands to comfortingly stroke his mane. 

Aaarrrgghh tried to bump their noses together, which was difficult due to the huge height difference between them, not helped by Blinky curling up so tightly against him. He ended up pressing his nose against the top of Blinky’s head. Blinky couldn’t hold back a smile in response. He had missed this affection so much, he couldn’t put it into words.

“Hm. Heard everything.”

Blinky took that as meaning that he had heard his confessions of love. When he had said them, he had thought that Aaarrrgghh would never get to hear them. The regret was maddening. Even now, he could hardly believe that Aaarrrgghh had returned. He traced the carved patterns on Aaarrrgghh’s chest with his lower hands, reminding himself that this was real, his oldest friend was really here with him again and they were in each other’s arms just as he had always wished. He sighed contentedly as he felt Aaarrrgghh move to rest his cheek against Blinky’s head, somehow managing to ignore the small horns that had to be poking him. Blinky hadn’t slept properly in a long time, but now, as he relaxed into the warmth of the Krubera’s ruff, he began to feel himself drifting off. On the verge of sleep, he could have sworn that he heard Aaarrrgghh whisper “Love Blinky,” close to his ear.

Blinky wasn’t sure how long he slept for- it must have been a few hours at least. When he awoke, Aaarrrgghh wasn’t beside him, but he did find himself lying upon a pile of old human blankets and pillows. For a brief moment, he worried that the past couple of days, rescuing Jim and resurrecting his dear friend, had all been a figment of his imagination. However, his fears were put to rest by the sound of Aaarrrgghh entering his library, almost knocking over the books stacked on the floor. The larger troll’s face lit up when he saw Blinky, who was slowly dragging himself out of his blanket nest. Aaarrrgghh reached out to offer him something, as Blinky rubbed sleep from his eyes.

“VHS?” Aaarrrgghh asked, letting Blinky see what he was holding. 

“No, thank you,” Blinky replied, “You didn’t happen to bring any whipped cream?”

“Didn’t, sorry.” Aaarrrgghh sat down right next to him, sabotaging his attempts at getting up. Blinky feigned exasperation as Aaarrrgghh leant down to press their noses together, despite craving the affection and returning it enthusiastically. 

“Love you,” Aaarrrgghh said, his nose still against Blinky’s but speaking clearly enough that Blinky couldn’t not hear what he said. For a moment, he didn’t know how to react. But, after all they’d been through, he had to tell Aaarrrgghh the truth about his feelings.

“I love you too.” Blinky told him, and at that moment he had never felt more at peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot everything i learned at gcse eng lang writing this fic and enjoyed every second of it


End file.
